Enhanced Polearm Proficiency
The power to possess great skill in wielding a polearm. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Spearmanship Proficiency/Skill * Naginatajutsu (Art of the Halberd) * Spear Proficiency * Sōjutsu (Art of the Spear) Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude in the way of polearms. The user is able to wield any kind of polearm with great speed, power, and skill. As one of the largest (or at least longest) classes of weapon that can be carried by normal humans, users of this ability excel in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melée weapons. Less conventional techniques employed by masters of polearms include stopping large incoming objects, breaking through any number of obstructions with powerful thrusts, using the tip as a precise long-range slicing tool and blocking incoming attacks with the shaft. Applications * Piercing, slashing and hacking at relatively long distances with an aim to kill, cripple or otherwise disable opponents before they close within range of any other melée weapon. * Proficiency with all varieties of pole-weapons, allowing for a wide range of variations in the user's technique. The naginata, for example, hosts a curved blade on the end of its shaft making it ideal for wreaking carnage with slashing maneuvers. * Additionally, some polearm-equivalents such as the javelin are designed to be thrown. As such, the user can be expected to have perfect technique, making accurate throws at long distances with the greatest of ease. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spear-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations * This ability is limited by the quality of the weapon wielded and the strength of the user, as neither of these are enhanced directly by this power. * Large polearms, no matter the skill with which they are wielded, are at a disadvantage against smaller, more maneuverable melée weapons at shorter distances. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Television/Films Gallery BS_Magnolia_Arch.png|Magnolia Arch (Bravely Second) File:Belze_Rochefort_Wielding_Gungnir.png|Belze Rochefort (Black Cat) wields his Orichalcum spear, Gungnir, with utter mastery, capable of creating a shock wave via thrusting. Mai natsume.jpg|Mai Natsumi is a highly (BlazBlue ReMix Heart!) competent fighter especially with her Magitech spear. File:Ikkaku_wielding_Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) wielding his Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru, with masterful proficiency, utilizing its three-section staff to catch opponents off guard. File:Kaien_wielding_Nejibana.png|Kaien Shiba (Bleach) using Nejibana with great proficiency, a dance-like spear technique which crushes the opponents with spear thrusts and rising waves. File:Haguro_Tonbo_anime.jpg|Lisa Yadōmaru's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbō, is a giant spear that she wields proficiently. File:Nelliel_Tu_Odelschwanck_releasing_Gamuza.png|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) possesses tremendous power with her double-headed lance, throwing it with tremendous drilling force. Lanza Del Relámpago.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) is a master with a lance, using his Lanza del Relampago either as a melee weapon or throwing it with tremendous accuracy. File:Driscoll_Berci's_Heilig_Pfeil.png|Driscoll Berci (Bleach) fires his Heilig Pfeil arrows more like throwing javelins, which he throws with tremendous accuracy and deadly force, capable of piercing a Captain-level Soul Reaper. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) wielding spears with great proficiency due to his mastery in weapon usage, and can use their shape to lock his opponent's sword. File:Raiku.png|Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) wielding his Raikū, a double-headed halberd, with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash them. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa, a double-headed halberd, with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. File:Kazuki_wielding_Double_Sunlight_Heart.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) was skillful enough to wield dual Sunlight Heart, despite his lack of training at the time, and being heavily weakened. File:Genji_wielding_Gekisen.png|Genji Ikusabe (Buso Renkin) wields his spear, Gekisen, with great proficiency, causing shock waves that can carve out a highway road by swinging it hard. File:Kotori_wielding_Camael.png|Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) wielding her giant halberd, Camael, a long polearm spear with double axe blades, and can be dismantled into the cannon, Megiddo. File:DAN.png|Dan Straight (Fairy Tail) is a master at using the lance Habaraki, which has the ability to change the size of anything it hits. File:Magic_Spear,_Ten_Commandments.png|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) wielding the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments with great skills. In addition, she can use its various magical abilities to augment her battle style. File:Bankotsu_Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) wielding Banryū, a peculiar giant halberd that he can use by thrusting as well as slashing. His skill with the weapon was great enough to overcome Inuyasha's swordsmanship in battle. File:Hiten Raigekijin.JPG|The eldest of the Thunder Brothers, Hiten (InYasha), wielded the Raigekijin. His skills with the spear along with his power over electricity was enough to overwhelm and nearly defeat Inuyasha. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Magic User Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Lance in her weapon form, along with five others. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|Gaara (Naruto) using his Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku which supposedly can pierce through all defenses, throwing it with great accuracy. File:Sasuke_stabs_Karin_and_Danzo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) solidifying electricity into his powerful Chidori Sharp Spear to pierce through Karin and Danzō. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) possesses a drill-like lance that can be combined with a Fire Release to create a vortex of flames. File:Mighty_Battle_Spear.png|Krieg (One Piece) wielding the one-ton, explosive Mighty Battle Spear with great ease, causing a more devastating explosion the harder he swings it. File:Nonosama_Bo_Trident.png|Enel (One Piece) smelting his Nonosama Bo into a trident that he is very proficient in, adding electrical heat to increase the damage. File:Hannyabal_wielding_Kessui.png|Hannyabal (One Piece) wielding his Kessui, a peculiar naginata with two blades, which he can spin to create flames to deter his foes without injuring himself. File:Ice_Block_Partisan.png|Kuzan (One Piece) using Ice Block: Partisan to create spears of ice that he throws with deadly accuracy and force. File:Whitebeard_swings_his_bisento.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) wields his bisentō with very powerful skills, causing massive shock waves simply by swinging and even imbuing it with his vibrations. File:Ikaros_with_eight_Dried_Squid_Spears.png|Ikaros Much (One Piece) wields eight Dried Squid Spears with his powerful fishman physiology, combining with their water draining ability to dehydrate his victims. File:Mataza_Eight_Spears.png|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) wields eight spears very proficiently with his eight robotic arms, having been trained by his father at a young age. Tao Ren Gold Oversoul.jpg|Toa Ren (Shaman King) is a highly skilled user of the spear, even for a human. Even without his guardian ghost, Bason, Toa is able to slice a truck in half with a single swing. When he utilizes his O.S. Golden Over Soul, he his able to wield Bason as a battle spear with destructive power. File:Shibata_Katsuie's_dual-headed_naginata.png|Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) wielding his dual-ended naginata proficiently, spinning it around to create powerful offense and defense simultaneously. File:Yukimura_Sanada.png|Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) is a very skilled user of spears. File:Ganon's_Trident.png|Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) wielding his magical Trident with both physical and special abilities, such as summoning lightning bolts and throwing it like a boomerang. File:YuGanon.png|Yuga (The Legend of Zelda) wielding a trident once he merges with a revived Ganon, with both magical and special abilities such as launching magical energy bolts and throwing it like a boomerang. NG Momiji.png|Momiji (Ninja Gaiden series) wields the Heavenly Dragon Naginata, a sacred relic used by the Dragon Shrine Maidens, said to be carved from the tailbone of a dragon. Given that its surprisingly light, Momiji can use it perform flexible and powerful attacks impossible for a normal naginata to perform. Rokumonsen_H.png|Rokumonsen (Valkyrie Crusade) Lupe_PSGW_profile.jpg|Lupe the Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Echo the Dolphin's trident.jpg|Echo the Dolphin (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Female_Silicon_Life_General_(Blame!).png|Silicon Life General (Blame!) Gamora_(Guardians_of_the_Galaxy)_(Marvel).jpg|Gamora (Guardians of The Galaxy) Digimortal_(Digimortal).jpg|Digimortal Victoria_(Spartax)_(Marvel).jpg|Captain Victoria (Spartax) (Marvel) Eson_the_Searcher_(Celestials)_(Marvel).jpg|Eson the Searcher (Marvel) Cao cao.png|Cao Cao (Highschool DxD)|has immense mastery in wielding the True Longinus Eins vs Puss in Boots.GIF|Out of the five guardians Phantom summoned at once, Guardian ÄRM, I (Eins) (Marchen Awakens Romance) was the strongest and had great proficiency in using his spear. Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition